


Savour the Daylight

by EHSparkwoman



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: All is normal on the Alchemor; until one of the prisoners turns up dead. It's up to Fixit, his unknown investigators and the rest of the prisoners to figure out who is killing them; before it's too late... Features the large majority of the Decepticons from Season 1 and 2.





	1. “Something to be said for old fashioned brutality.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. The title is reference to one of Steeljaw’s quotes; “Savour the daylight, things are about to get rather dark.” Features the large majority of the ‘cons from Season 1 and 2 that can speak. Once again, similar to Mafia/Werewolf (or my other fics Death by Deception/Russian Roulette). Some Cybertronian time units you may need: cycle: 1.25 hours (IDW definition), solar cycle: 1 day.

“We need to get off this ship somehow.” A prisoner told the other three beside them.

“The others really don’t seem to care that we’re trapped here, do they?” A second prisoner answered them.

“We’ll just have to kill all who oppose us.”

“Including that mini-con.” The other two prisoners agreed. The fifth one gathered with them just grinned. All four who had spoken pulled guns from subspace, first setting them to stun. They’d only be set to kill once they downed their target.

“I will tell you who to go after.” The first prisoner to speak told the others, who all agreed. It was their idea after all. The fifth bot knew what their job was; if they were asked to do it by the prisoner in charge. The five of them made their way back to their rooms. Unbeknownst to them, there was another prisoner not in recharge. They were checking that they had concealed their knife properly; and that their stun gun was ready. It was so much easier to slit a Cybertronian’s throat when they weren’t conscious and squirming. They muttered something about making the other prisoners pay, before going to recharge.

XxX

“Prisoners, report to the main room.” A voice came over the intercom, stirring all of the prisoners from their slumber. Each of them made their way to the main room, standing in groups with the other inmates they got on with.

“I’m glad you all could drag yourselves here so promptly.” The mini-con made his way to the ramp at the front of the room, leading up to a raised plinth; so he was at eye level with all but the tallest and shortest of inmates. He didn’t sound sarcastic, or annoyed.

“What else is there to do besides stare at the walls?” A mech with a red body with lots of pale blue tentacles remarked.

“Well, since you’ve decided to mock my generosity Octopunch; you can _all_ make a start with some cleaning!” This comment earned a few whines and complaints. The mini-con ignored the complaints and wheeled off to get some mops for them.

“You shouldn’t antagonise Fixit, brother.” A mech with pointed ears and a long blue tail told Octopunch.

“Yeah, yous got all of us stuck doin’ this scrap!” A blue mech with spiked protrusions sticking out of the side of his head glared at him.

“Are we fighting now? I wanna fight!” A large green Dinobot shouted over the top of everybot else’s complaints.

“I see you are all eager to begin!” The mini-con, Fixit, had come back; pulling a trolley laden with buckets of cleaning fluid, mops and other cleaning supplies.

“Anybot found to be causing a disturbance will be punished.” Fixit told them, making some of the more nervous prisoners shiver. They didn’t see much point in causing trouble and so got on with their assignment. Some cycles later, Fixit made another announcement over the intercoms.

“Prisoners, return to the main room.” Each of them did as asked, carrying the equipment back with them. Once they had gathered in the main room and put their equipment back on the trolley; Fixit made his way to the front.

“That is all for this solar cycle. Report to your rooms.” He wheeled his way to the trolley, before dragging it back to the storage cupboard. Some of the prisoners made their way back to their rooms, but a few were clustered about, chattering to their fellow inmates. By the time Fixit had made his way back, he was the only bot in the main room.

“Now to go and recharge; I’ve got jobs that need doing next solar cycle and…” Fixit heard a voice telling him something and stopped still.

“Fixit, some of your inmates are planning a coup. You have been randomly assigned three bots to investigate other bots’ movements for you. There are three assassins and the coup leader to watch out for, as well as a loose cannon; somebot that just wants all of the other inmates dead. Watch out Fixit, and keep your wits about you!” Fixit thought the voice sounded familiar, but couldn’t place it. He headed to his room, seeing his computer screen was on. It had three boxes on it, each one with ‘Investigator’ followed by a number on it. He tapped ‘Investigator 1’; and saw each of the prisoners’ mugshots appear on the screen. He selected one and a circle with a 1 in it appeared in the top left corner of that mugshot. He chose a bot for the other two investigators to investigate; then went to recharge on his berth. In another room, a bot was pacing, waiting for the right moment to visit their target for the night. Three bots were stirred by that same voice.

“You are an investigator. You will be told which door to go to and which bot it is you are investigating.” Three bots were stirred by the same voice Fixit heard.

“You will be investigating… Minitron.” The first one heard. They shrugged, before heading out of their room. The voice told them to press a switch beside the door; so they did so, before making their way back to their room to recharge. The second investigator did the same as the first; but they were ordered to investigate Malodor. The third was told to investigate Saberhorn. Each of the prisoners was then roused; being told that they may be receiving visitors or could go and visit others. A few of them headed out; only one having a specific target in mind.

XxX

Octopunch was surprised by the bot visiting him.

“Didn’t expect to see you in here. Come to tell me off for making ya do cleaning all solar cycle?” He asked challengingly.

“No. I’m here to make you pay for it!” The bot pulled out a gun, making Octopunch’s optics widen.

“Now, there’s no need to be unreasonable! What do ya want me to do? Name it and I’ll do it.” Octopunch was becoming very nervous of the bot advancing on him.

“Lie still and take this!” The bot fired the gun, sending a jolt through Octopunch’s body. He cried out, before collapsing to the floor. The bot grinned, putting their gun away. The bot drew out their knife now, slicing it through their victim’s throat cables.

XxX

“Prisoners, report to the main room.” Fixit’s voice came over the speakers. He headed towards his door, seeing once more that his computer was on. There were three files visible on it. He touched the one on the left and it brought up a few lines of text. ‘I kept an optic on Minitron, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Fixit shrugged; that wasn’t much help to him. He tapped the next file and it displayed a similar message. ‘I kept an optic on Malodor, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ He pondered how these were supposed to help him, before tapping the third one. He realised how from looking at this report. ‘I kept an optic on Saberhorn, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Fixit knew to ask him about it later. He made his way to the main room and saw the prisoners gathered around waiting for him. He wheeled up the ramp, before looking around the room at the remaining prisoners.

“Who did you visit last night Saberhorn?” Fixit asked, drawing everybot’s attention to the mech in question. A voice spoke in Saberhorn’s audios, telling him he couldn’t tell Fixit his role.

“I didn’t visit anybot.” He answered, making Fixit a little suspicious. He heard the voice in his audios.

“An investigator would leave his room to place the bug. However, bots are not necessarily going to tell the truth.” Fixit pondered if the voice was trying to tell him Saberhorn was an investigator, or an assassin. He decided to leave it for now; he could find out later.

“Hey, has any of you seen Octopunch this morning?” Hammerstrike asked.

“Shall we go and check on him?” Fixit asked, wheeling his way over to the door. He made his way to Octopunch’s room. Fixit opened the door, finding Octopunch lying on the floor. He went over to investigate why he wasn’t lying on the berth and reeled in shock when he saw why.

“Somebot’s slit his throat!” Hammerstrike looked disturbed, but came over to see. He had a strange mix of awe and revulsion on his face.

“I hope he wasn’t online when that happened.” Hammerstrike shivered; imagining it being done to him. Fixit was informed by the voice that Octopunch was an innocent, whatever that meant. _How can he be innocent? He’s committed some sort of crime, or he wouldn’t be here!_ He thought to himself. They went back to the main room, ignoring the look on the faces of the other bots in the room; the look of morbid curiosity. Fixit made his way back to his raised plinth, before telling the others what had happened.

“Somebot visited Octopunch last night.” Fixit told them.

“How do you know?” Bisk asked, his claws rubbing together nervously. Fixit wondered if he had something to do with it.

“Because I don’t imagine he would have a reason to slit his own throat.” This prompted noises of shock.

“Who would dare?” Glowstrike seemed surprised; she didn’t think any of her fellow prisoners would do that to any of them.

“Ah didn’t like ‘im, but Ah wouldn’t ha’ done that to ‘im.” Underbite shivered.

“Ah think we’d all be safer if we weren’t hangin’ around a known killer!” Clampdown looked around nervously, like he wanted to bolt and didn’t know where to go.

“You are all trapped here! You must decide whether or not to kill somebot. After doing so, report to your rooms.” The voice told them, sounding much more intimidating than it did yesterday.

“We’re all gonna die!”

“Quit whining! If there’s one thing I hate, Clampdown, its whiners!” Scorponok glared at him.

“Kill somebot? Why would we do that?” Vertebreak wondered, glancing around at few certain mechs who had stood on his tail.

“I’m not going to kill anybot!” Fixit told them all. The voice announced that all of them were to report to their rooms. Each bot did so; unsure how to escape this trap. Fixit wheeled to his room, unsurprised to see that his computer screen was lit up again; three boxes with ‘Investigator’ followed by a number written inside on it. He tapped each one in turn, choosing a bot for each of them to investigate. He headed to recharge; pondering how exactly he would kill bots if asked to. Each of the prisoners was told to wait in their room. Some of them decided they were going to recharge; hopefully that would wake them up from whatever nightmare this was. One received a com message from another; telling them which bot they were going to dispatch shortly. The bot smirked; he got on their nerves. Each investigator was told who they were going to be investigating. The first heard they would be investigating Chop Shop. The bot headed to that mech’s door; certain that Fixit would find something out. The second heard Clampdown. The bot sniggered; that coward wouldn’t go anywhere! The third was told to investigate Hammerstrike. The bot shrugged their shoulders, but supposed that he might be next and they could catch the killer in the act. After the three of them had returned to their rooms, the bots in recharge were roused by the voice. They all heard they could visit others, or might be receiving visitors. Again, a few bots decided to head out, only one doing so because they were ordered to.

XxX

“Aw, can’t ya wait ‘til later? Ah’m tired!” Underbite commented, yawning. The bot that had come in his door grinned.

“Oh, you can head off to recharge if you like. In fact, let me help you with that!” The bot pulled out a gun; set to stun. Underbite looked a little worried.

“What’re ya doin’ with a thing like that? I ain’t done nothin’. Why’d you wanna kill me?” Underbite felt a jolt go through his body and he collapsed. The bot who’d shot him moved over towards where the mech had fell.

“That’s enough of your whining.” The bot changed the gun’s settings from stun to kill and pointed it at Underbite’s chest. The bot fired it once, straight into the mech’s spark, before making their way back to their room.

XxX

“Prisoners, report to the main room.” Fixit’s voice came over the speakers. Each of the prisoners made their way out of their rooms, noting the absence of one very large purple bot.

“Should somebot check on Underbite?”

“Since you seem so worried about him, Grim, why not you?” Scowl suggested, heading towards the main room with the rest of the prisoners. Grimlock knocked on Underbite’s door.

“Hey, Underbite! Fixit said we had to go! Come on!” Grimlock knocked again and decided he could head in and check on the mech. He quickly ran off toward the main room when he saw what lay inside.

“Underbite’s been shot!” This got a few noises of shock. Fixit wasn’t aware of this commotion; he was still in his room, reading his reports. The first read ‘I kept an optic on Chop Shop, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Fixit made a mental note to ask about that, before reading the next report. ‘I kept an optic on Clampdown, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Fixit moved on to the third report, seeing something similar and frowning. ‘I kept an optic on Hammerstrike, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ _So, they aren’t targeting certain groups of bots then…_ Fixit thought, making his way to the main room. He could hear a commotion as he made his way along the corridor. He wheeled his way to the raised plinth and then asked.

“What’s all the fuss about?” He saw a few of the bots turn to look at him.

“Grimlock says Underbite’s been shot.” Razorpaw told Fixit. Fixit heard the voice in his audios, telling him that Underbite was an innocent, whatever that meant. _That’s two now, maybe they weren’t really guilty of their crimes?_ Fixit pondered, before turning his attention to the rest of the bots in the room.

“Who did you visit earlier, Chop Shop?” Fixit grinned at how nervous the mech looked. _Maybe he visited Underbite?_ Fixit heard somebot else speak.

“He visited me.” Glowstrike told him. This got a few whispers from the rest of the bots in the room.

“Isn’t she taken?” Chop Shop heard one bot say. He thought it might be Zizza since it sounded feminine.

“I’m sure she is, by either Scorponok or Saberhorn!” Kickback replied; Chop Shop recognised his voice.

“Why not both? They are both quite the catch after all.” She remarked in response. Chop Shop thought she might be a little annoyed; possibly because Zizza wanted at least one of them for herself.

“Determine whether or not somebot is going to die; then report to your rooms.” The voice told them. Fixit once again informed them that he wasn’t going to kill anybot and they all dispersed to their rooms. Fixit chose who he wanted his investigators to investigate; then went to recharge. He’d find out if they caught anybot later. Somebot else meanwhile was informed who they were going to dispatch by their leader. They grinned, preparing to head for the door. One investigator heard they were going to investigate Quillfire, the second heard Springload and the third heard Stockade. Once all three had placed the bugs, they settled down for the ‘night’. Somebots decided to head out, again only one with orders to do so.

XxX

“What do you want?” Razorpaw asked the bot who’d come in his door. The bot sniggered, as though this question, or maybe the bot who asked it, was a joke.

“Your spark.” The bot grinned, pulling out a stun gun. Razorpaw tried to bolt, aiming to run for the door and escape. He made it to the door, the bot strangely allowing him to get to it. He tried to open the door and found it wouldn’t.

“Run as fast as you can, it won’t be fast enough!” The bot then fired the stun gun, sending Razorpaw into a slump on the floor. The gun’s setting was changed from stun to kill. The bot fired a shot into Razorpaw’s spark before going back to their room. Meanwhile, a bot had made their way to Terrashock’s room.

“What are you in here for? You and I don’t normally…” Terrashock trailed off, spotting a gun in the bot’s hand.

“I’m here to kill you, Terrashock.” The bot fired the gun, knocking Terrashock into temporary stasis. The bot pulled out their knife, which would make that stasis permanent. The knife cut through Terrashock’s throat cables as easily as it had cut through Octopunch’s. The bot made their way back to their room.

XxX

Fixit told the prisoners to make their way to the main room, before heading to his computer. He was surprised by the fact there were only two reports on the screen. He read the first, hoping that he’d forgotten to send out one of his three investigators. ‘I kept an optic on Quillfire, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Fixit frowned, before checking his other report. ‘I kept an optic on Springload, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ He seemed confused by this; there should have been three reports.

“Investigator 3 hasn’t given you a report, have they?” The voice asked, almost teasingly. Fixit found himself shaking his helm before he could stop it.

“Dead bots can’t do much of anything.” The voice told him. Fixit quickly wheeled out of his room to try and find out who the dead bot was; that bot must have been his investigator! He made his way to the front, not noticing one thing.

“Where’s Terrashock?” He asked the bots gathered in front of him.

“And Razorpaw?” Stockade asked and Fixit noticed that the cat like bot was missing as well. _Two bots died?_

“Would any of you like to come with me to check on them?” Fixit wheeled his way towards the door; not noticing the sound of footfalls behind him until he was nearly at Terrashock’s door. He turned and saw a blue wolf like mech standing behind him.

“I thought I would come and check on them.” Steeljaw informed him. _Couldn’t you have announced your presence you shifty con?_ Fixit thought, opening Terrashock’s door. He found the mech in question lying on the floor; just like Octopunch was. And just like Octopunch, his throat cables had been sliced through. The voice informed Fixit that Terrashock was an innocent as well. Fixit pondered how a prisoner on a prison ship could be innocent when he saw, was that _fear_ in Steeljaw’s optics?

“Was this what happened to Octopunch?” Fixit nodded his head and Steeljaw shivered once more.

“I’ve got no idea who might hold a grudge against both Octopunch and Terrashock. They don’t have anything in common, apart from the obvious.” The obvious being that they had both committed a crime; and were imprisoned on this ship as a result. Fixit thought about their crimes for a moment; realising that Steeljaw was right.

“These two bots had their throats slit by the loose cannon. The loose cannon just wants all of the other prisoners dead.” The voice told Fixit.

“Let’s check on Razorpaw.” Fixit wheeled his way back out of the door, careful to avoid Steeljaw’s tail. Fixit opened the door, noting that Steeljaw was slow in following him. He saw Razorpaw lying on the berth, as if he was in recharge. Fixit couldn’t see anything wrong with the mech. Steeljaw could and he stilled.

“Razorpaw has been shot.” Steeljaw looked like _he’d_ been shot; with how still he was standing.

“This is your investigator 3.” The voice told Fixit, and Fixit realised something. _How am I supposed to find out who is trying to kill everybot with only two investigators? There are 24 bots and only four of them are out to kill everybot…_ Fixit thought.


	2. “Lies are very bad!”

Fixit wheeled into the main room, not pausing to see if Steeljaw had followed him.

“Which of you went out earlier?” Fixit tried.

“You don’t really expect an answer, do you?” Simacore smirked, any bot in their right mind wouldn’t own up; it would look suspicious.

“I didn’t.” Fixit answered him, not going to tell him that he would have liked one. The voice asked Fixit if he would like to execute somebot. Fixit once again told it no; and they all made their way back to their rooms. Fixit glanced at his computer screen and saw two boxes on it this time; Investigator 1 and 2. He picked a bot for them each to investigate, before heading off to recharge. Somebot else was playing with their knife; knowing who was going to be on the receiving end of it. Somewhere else, a bot was receiving instructions on who they were going to kill. Somebots got themselves comfortable on their berths; intending to recharge, even after the voice told them they might be receiving visitors. The investigators heard who they were going to be investigating. The first heard Simacore and the second heard Overload. Both had a similar thought; that those two deserved to get caught doing something they shouldn’t, they were annoying! Other bots decided to head out to visit certain bots they felt they had to speak to.

XxX

“Oh, you are not who I was expecting. What can I help you with?” Glowstrike asked the bot that had made their way into her room.

“Stay still, I want to try this!” The bot pulled out the stun gun. Glowstrike did, not because he asked her to; but because she was frightened.

“I have been civil to you, and everybot else!” The bot didn’t appear to want to hear her pleas and fired the stun gun. She collapsed, and the bot carefully put her back on the berth. They fired the gun once more, straight into her spark; before making their way back to their room. Scorponok had also received a visitor.

“Have you come to whine to me about something? Because if there’s one thing I hate it’s…” Scorponok trailed off; seeing the gun in the other bot’s hand.

“I wonder if you are about to become that which you so despise?” The bot smirked, before firing the gun. Much to their disappointment, Scorponok didn’t whine; he just slumped to the ground. The bot in question drew the knife, before slicing through Scorponok’s throat cables. The bot went back to their room, to contemplate who was going to be next.

XxX

Fixit came out of recharge and wheeled over to his computer; thankfully finding two reports on it. One of them told him that Overload didn’t leave his room and he didn’t receive any visitors. The other told him Simacore did leave his room once earlier. Fixit grumbled, pondering if Simacore would give a similar excuse to Saberhorn’s; but made his way to the main room, where he hoped there would be twenty four bots awaiting him. What he found was both surprising and not at the same time. There were two bots missing. Based on how disturbed Saberhorn was, Glowstrike and Scorponok.

“Do you want to go and check on them with me?” Fixit asked.

“I have no desire to see what those monsters did to them. Go and find out what happened to them for me.” Six prisoners grinned when Fixit turned his back; it was both appropriate and ironic that they both chose to go after an Insecticon. Fixit wheeled his way to Glowstrike’s room and found her lying on her berth as though in recharge.

“Well, was she shot?” Fixit asked loudly, silently hoping that she would stir. The voice told him that she had been, before going silent once more. Fixit wheeled his way off to Scorponok’s room and found said mech lying on the floor. _The loose cannon must leave the prisoners they kill on the floor for me to nearly wheel into._ Fixit thought, examining Scorponok’s neck and finding it had been slit as well. The voice had informed him that these two were innocents. He made his way back to the main room, hoping silently that this wouldn’t panic everybot. He wasn’t surprised to find out that the prisoners did look nervous. He made his way on to his plinth, before addressing the prisoners.

“Both of them have been killed, Scorponok’s throat was slit and Glowstrike was shot.” This made a few bots shiver. It didn’t escape Fixit’s notice that Saberhorn appeared to be ignoring the goings on. _Probably worried they’re out to get him._ Fixit heard the voice tell the bots to choose if they wanted to kill anybot.

“Which of you did this?”

“Saberhorn, you don’t really expect the bots who it was to answer you, do you?” Steeljaw asked.

“Then… you must have had something to do with it!”

“Calm down.” Clampdown saw the glare directed at him and scuttled away to hide.

“You’re not thinking straight friend.” Overload put a hand on Saberhorn’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“Somebot needs to be punished for this.”

“And they will be, as soon as I have an idea who’s doing it.” Fixit finally interjected.

“And while you try and work out who it is, more of us die!” Stockade growled at Fixit. The voice told everybot to report to their rooms. They did so, some more annoyed than others. Saberhorn sorely wished he had his swords, to run through anybot who came for him.

Fixit picked targets for his investigators, one hearing Nightstrike and the other hearing Filch. He realised that he hadn’t quizzed Simacore about his movements earlier; he’d been too busy dealing with Saberhorn’s… aggression. He was annoyed for forgetting; but supposed there was nothing he could do about it now. Both went out and bugged their target’s room. A certain bot heard to go after another and make them look bad. The bot grinned, heading out of their room. Filch thought she heard her door open and glanced up from her spot on her berth.

“Who’s there?” She asked, seeing her door slide shut with nobot visible. She could have sworn she felt something crawling up her leg, and glanced down. She saw nothing; but now felt a crawling feeling going up her back. She reached to scratch it and felt a sharp scratch on the back of her neck before everything went black.

XxX

“Who’s visiting… oh it’s you.” Nightstrike glanced up from his spot on the berth.

“Now, here I thought I told you we weren’t doing this anymore. At least, not without discussing it first.” Nightstrike told his visitor, grinning at them. He quickly became frightened when he saw them draw a gun.

“I thought you…” Nightstrike shrieked, not to make the bot visiting him fall asleep; but in pain from the stun gun. The gun was changed from stun to kill and Nightstrike got shot in the spark. If the bot that had performed this knew what they’d done; they’d have been just as shocked as he was.

XxX

Fixit made his way to his console and checked for reports. He was happy discover there were two and hoped that they would be useful. He read the first and grinned; it was useful! _Somebot visited Nightstrike earlier! I wonder if they will tell me…_ Fixit read his other report and grinned again. _Who visited Filch? And who did she visit?_ Fixit wondered as he wheeled off to the main room. He found Filch in a bit of a flap near his plinth.

“Nightstrike’s missing!” She sounded worried. Fixit immediately turned around and headed to Nightstrike’s room. He found the bat like mech lying on the floor on his front. Fixit checked his throat and found Nightstrike’s throat cables were intact. _Does this mean he was shot?_ Fixit pondered. The voice said that he had been, and that he was an innocent. Fixit made his way back to his plinth in the main room and climbed up the slope on to it.

“Nightstrike had a visitor earlier, one who shot him.” Fixit informed the group.

“So… who in their right mind would own up to visiting the mech who died earlier?” Thunderhoof asked rhetorically.

“Actually, Filch, who did you visit earlier?” Fixit asked her.

“I didn’t leave my room earlier. I think I went into recharge; as I remember lying on my berth, and then everything went black.” She told him.

“My investigator’s report says you left your room. But, it also says you received a visitor. Who was it?” Fixit tried again, hoping to have more luck with this query.

“I don’t know; nobot. I didn’t see anybot in my room yesterday before I went into recharge.”

“Then why does Fixit’s report seem to suggest you should have?” Simacore asked her.

“She must be lying!” Zizza pointed out; this idea quickly gaining support.

“She’s lying because her visitor was somebot giving her instructions and she left her room to kill Nightstrike.” Vertebreak suggested, folding his arms.

“I wouldn’t kill Nightstrike! We were close!” She squawked in fear, believing that everybot was against her.

“Not unless you were told to by your boss.” Malodor grinned.

“Unfortunately Filch, I’m drawing the same conclusion as everybot else. You killed Nightstrike and are therefore an assassin.”

“Did you kill Glowstrike?” Saberhorn asked her, accusingly.

“No! I didn’t kill anybot!” She shouted; desperate for everybot to believe her. The voice seemed to sense that everybot had made a decision and asked them if they would like to kill anybot.

“Filch, she’s a killer!” Scowl shouted, earning yeses from a few of the others. Fixit was pondering how he was supposed to kill Filch; or any other bot for that matter. _By_ _using your stun gun. It is set on a high enough voltage to kill in one shot._ The voice told Fixit. Fixit saw that he did have a stun gun in a holster around his waist. He heard the shouts for Filch’s death and decided that was enough of a vote.

“I take it you want me to put Filch to death?” Fixit asked, receiving an almost unanimous yes. He called Filch to the front and she reluctantly made her way there. She was walking to her own execution after all.

“You can offline your optics if you like Filch. In fact…” Fixit tweaked the voltage on his stun gun, so it would only put her into stasis at first.

“You won’t feel a thing.” He told her quietly. This did nothing to make Filch any less frightened; but Fixit noticed her optics close. He fired the stun gun; only noticing that she shivered a little before collapsing. Fixit increased the voltage before shooting Filch again. She didn’t appear any different; but Fixit knew she had to be dead; that amount of voltage was lethal.

“This bot was innocent! You have all chosen to kill an innocent bot!” The voice came over the speakers to shout at them. Fixit came to the conclusion that the evidence against Filch was forged. _Filch did kill Nightstrike, but not of her own free will._ Fixit heard the voice tell him. _Then… The bot who visited her must have forged the evidence._ Fixit realised. The voice told them to report to their rooms. Fixit noticed Grimlock pick up Filch to carry her to her room. Fixit headed for his; pondering how many of the prisoners were happy about this turn of events, and who the real assassins were. He picked who his two investigators were going to investigate. The first heard Steeljaw, and decided that they would catch that shifty con doing something he shouldn’t. The second heard Kickback and wondered if the killers might be targeting Insecticons. Two bots made their way out; one with orders, the other with a desire to kill somebot.

XxX

“Hey, are you here to play this game with me?” Bisk asked, not really glancing up from the gaming device in his hand.

“Not really.” The bot told him, pulling out their stun gun. Bisk hadn’t noticed, apparently engrossed in his game. The bot growled.

“At least pause that game when you have a visitor!” Bisk did so and saw the gun.

“Is that for laser tag? Because if it is, I hope you brought two…” Bisk felt a shock go right through his body before he collapsed.

“Guess that’s game over for you.” The bot smirked, firing the gun once more.

“Greetings, brother.” Steeljaw told the mech that had decided to visit him this time.

“You know, I’m getting rather sick of the way you greet people.” The mech glared at him.

“What do you mean? I’m only trying to be polite. Just because I’m a criminal doesn’t make me a savage you know.” He informed the mech, not really looking at him.

“You might want to pay attention to me, ‘brother’.” The mech smirked. Steeljaw turned to look at his visitor and saw a gun in his hand.

“Now, what have I ever done to earn your ire?” He seemed calm, but was inwardly shaking. This mech was here to kill him. That thought must have changed his expression, because the mech smirked once more.

“All of your pontificating for a start. Making others fear you for another point. Let’s see how you like it turned back on you.” The mech drew out a knife.

“You… You were the bot who slit Scorponok’s throat.” He shivered, knowing that fate was to befall him now.

“I’m not sure whether to do that to you. I think maybe I’d like to carve out your optics, or chop off your tail.” Steeljaw’s optics widened at this. He also realised he was being backed into a corner, and wouldn’t be able to flee. The mech fired the stun gun, silently hoping that Steeljaw would howl after being hit. He was disappointed when his target didn’t, but quickly moved over to his target and sliced his throat cables. _A pity, your silver tongue couldn’t save you._ The mech thought, carefully arranging his victim on the berth and hoping that somebot came to check on him later.

XxX

The voice informing the bots to head to the main room was the next thing they all heard. Each bot made their way out of their room, except one. His absence was suspicious to quite a few of them.

“Where’s Steeljaw?” Quillfire asked.

“Isn’t he usually the first of us up?” Grimlock scratched the back of his head, thinking about it.

“Does somebot wanna go check on ‘im? It ain’t bein’ me though, I ain’t gettin’ growled at!” Clampdown held his claws above his head nervously.

“Fine you cowardly snitch. I’ll go check on ‘im.” Thunderhoof volunteered and the rest of them made their way to the main room. He knocked on the mech in question’s door.

“Ey Steeljaw, we’ve been told to get up.” He yelled at the door. He received no answer.

“Ey, yous listenin’? I said get up!” Thunderhoof still received no answer. He decided to head inside and see if Steeljaw was just in an, unusually deep now he thought about it, recharge. He headed inside and found the mech in question lying on his berth.

“Ey Steeljaw, we was told to go to the main room.” He said while shaking the bot a little. Thunderhoof sensed something was wrong now, no way that anybot would have recharged through that. He turned the mech over and jumped. He then ran off to the main room; knowing what had happened.

“Did something happen?” Zizza asked, buzzing nervously.

“Somebot visited Steeljaw earlier, and slit his throat.” Thunderhoof told them with a shudder. He’d seen that wound up close; he only hoped that Steeljaw wasn’t online when it was being done to him. Fixit didn’t see the uproar this caused; he was busy reading over his reports. The first made him smile. _It seems Steeljaw had a visitor earlier. I wonder who it was. I’ll have to ask him._ Fixit thought; a little annoyed by the second report. It didn’t give him any hints about anything. He headed to the main room, hoping to ask Steeljaw who his visitor was. While making his way to his plinth, he noticed that wouldn’t be possible. Steeljaw was missing. He changed tack, deciding to ask what befell him instead.

“Do any of you know what happened to Steeljaw?”

“Somebot slit his throat.” Thunderhoof answered.

“And I’d imagine only the bot who did it would know who it was.” Saberhorn shivered, fearing he was next; bots with a lot of influence seemed to be dying.

“Well, Steeljaw would know.” Minitron pointed out.

“But dead bots tell no tales. And so, neither will Bisk.” Hammerstrike added; annoyed that he was the only bot who noticed Bisk was missing. Fixit wheeled off to check on Bisk, finding his body lying on the berth when he went inside the room. The voice told him that Bisk had been shot, and was innocent. He then made his way back to the meeting room and on to his plinth. Once he’d got there, he was informed by the voice that Steeljaw was an innocent as well. Fixit almost laughed at that; Steeljaw was probably the least innocent bot on the whole ship!

“Bisk has been shot.” He informed them, noticing Hammerstrike’s head lower. Hammerstrike had feared that would be the case. The voice asked them if they’d like to kill anybot.

“I’m not killing anybot; especially not after what happened with Filch.” Fixit still couldn’t believe that he’d killed an innocent bot. Each of them seemed to agree with this. All of them heard the voice tell them to go to their rooms, as though they were errant sparklings. Each of them did as asked; however, unsure if the voice could make them drop dead on the spot for not obeying it. Fixit picked targets for his two investigators and crossed his fingers that he would actually find something out. The first investigator heard they would be investigating Scowl and shrugged. The second did something very similar when they heard they would be investigating Zizza. One bot heard they were to kill another from their leader and another decided they were going to kill somebot themselves.

XxX

“Oh, one of you mechs actually decided to visit me. Shame it isn’t one I’d actually like to.” Zizza remarked looking at her visitor.

“Shame I’m going to be the last mech you’ll see you mean?” The mech drew his gun. Zizza looked nervous.

“Now, if I offered to change my mind and take an interest in you, would you put that away and let me?” She asked the mech.

“No, I think I’d rather you shut up.” The mech fired his gun and Zizza collapsed. He switched the settings; then fired at her once more. _Don’t know what she sees in Scorponok, Saberhorn or any of the other Insecticons._ The mech thought while put her on her berth. Meanwhile, Scowl also had a visitor.

“What do you want?” He growled at the mech visiting him.

“To see you lying on the floor with your throat slit actually.” The mech grinned, pulling out his gun. Scowl grinned.

“What do you expect to do to me with that?” He was starting to reach for something himself when he got hit with the stun gun.

“Knock you out while I slit your throat.” The mech grinned once more, drawing out his knife.

XxX

“Where’s Scowl?” Grimlock looked around the main room and couldn’t find him.

“Don’t know. But Zizza seems to be missing as well.” Saberhorn couldn’t spot her around; he and the other Insecticons breathed a sigh of relief. The less of her pestering them, the better. Fixit glanced at his reports and saw both said the same thing; the bot he’d investigated had been visited once. He decided he could ask them who their visitors were when he got to the main room. He quickly discovered that in fact; he couldn’t ask them who their visitors were, as both of them were missing.

“Would anybot like to come with me to check on Zizza and Scowl?” Fixit asked the mechs in the room. It struck him that there were only mechs now; the only remaining femme was Zizza.

“How about me?” Kickback hopped over to the door. Fixit wheeled out of the door and Kickback hopped along behind him. He reached Zizza’s room first and knocked on the door. After receiving no answer, he opened the door. Zizza was lying on her berth, apparently in recharge. Kickback crouched down, before springing up to have a look.

“Somebot shot her in the spark.” He informed Fixit after he landed again. Fixit heard once again that Zizza was innocent. _Maybe that’s the voice’s term for bots that don’t have a role?_ Fixit pondered, now heading towards Scowl’s room. Kickback hopped along behind him.

“Hey, you don’t think these bots… mechs are out to kill all of the Insecticons, do ya?” Kickback asked Fixit.

“Wouldn’t you be dead by now if they were?” Fixit pointed out. Kickback shuddered.

“Maybe they’re tryin’ to throw us off the scent?” Fixit declined to answer him this time. They’d reached Scowl’s door. Fixit knocked again and received no response. He went inside and found Scowl lying on the floor. Kickback almost crashed into him.

“What you stop for? Oh… Somebot killed Scowl too. You don’t think it was the same mech, do ya?” Kickback asked.

“No, I don’t. Somebot slit Scowl’s throat.” Fixit heard the voice in his audios. What it said made him stall. _Scowl was one of the assassins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will leave that there. Nobot is safe from the Loose Cannon! A little note on Minitron; he can size-shift, in this fic anyway. His normal size is close to Kickback’s. No points for guessing what his role was! Simacore visited Groundpounder, for anyone that’s interested. And the reason the Loose Cannon threatened Steeljaw’s optics is because Steeljaw threatened to put one of Quillfire’s quills in each of Bumblebee’s in the cartoon. The quote for this chapter’s title was said by Quillfire; “Yes, lies are very bad! Doradus is… right this way.”


	3. “I’m just tryin’ to lay low…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cybertronian time units you may need: nanoklik = 1 second, cycle = 1.25 hours (IDW definition).

“As it happens, you have slightly less to fear now.” Fixit informed the mechs now gathered in the main room.

“Why’s that?” Springload looked confused.

“Because Scowl was one of the three assassins.” Fixit informed the mechs, earning a collective sigh of relief. _They do not know of the roles played by the coup and it wise that it stays that way. They may_ all _choose to side against you if they find out._ The voice told Fixit. He decided not to tell anybot about the other roles; just in case.

“I don’t suppose the mechs who visited Zizza and Scowl would like to own up?” Fixit paused for a few nanokliks, and received no answer; as he expected.

“Then I shall leave you all alone. Report to your rooms.” Fixit told the mechs. The voice didn’t say anything; so they determined that meant they were to go to their rooms.

“You know, I’m certain this is just a trick by that oppressor to keep us all in line.” Quillfire suggested.

“It has only been about two cycles since Octopunch was found dead.” Hammerstrike recalled with a shiver.

“Hey, maybe the rest o’ us will all be dead within another cycle… I hope not, I don’t wanna die!”

“Clampdown quit yer whinin’.” Thunderhoof told him off.

“I know exactly what Scorponok would have said about whiners.” Saberhorn thought darkly.

“He hated whiners, right?” Grimlock pointed out. All of the mechs just shook their heads and headed to their rooms; trying to work out which of them had slit Scorponok’s throat. Fixit meanwhile, was debating who exactly to send his investigators after this time. He eventually decided, and by the time he had; all of the mechs had made their way to their rooms. One mech heard to investigate Stockade. He pondered why that name seemed familiar and went out. The second heard to investigate Crazybolt. He shrugged and went to do so. Once both had returned to their room, a certain other mech headed out; he had a bug to squash.

XxX

“Oh, a visitor. I’d better scramble down to see who it is.” Minitron lifted himself off his back and started to manoeuvre his way to the edge of the berth. He saw a gun in the mech’s hand.

“What? You weren’t there that night. Are you a new recruit?” He asked the mech, who answered by pulling out a knife.

“You were the one who slit Scowl’s throat!” Minitron shivered, knowing now who stood before him.

“Yes, and I’m about to the same to you.” The mech told him.

“I can help you! I’m the one who got Filch killed!” The mech fired the stun gun, pleased when his target squealed before collapsing. The mech sliced through his target’s throat cables, before returning to his room.

XxX

Fixit wheeled over to his computer, hoping for two useful reports. He was pleased to see that there were indeed two reports, but then frowned upon clicking on the first. Apparently, Stockade stayed in his room earlier and nobot visited him. Fixit clicked the second report, expecting it to say the same as the first. He was pleasantly surprised when it didn’t. Crazybolt had left his room earlier. Fixit was determined to find out why. He made his way to the main room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Nobot else had either.

“Who did you visit earlier?” Fixit asked Crazybolt. He’d realised that they were all sent to their room for the ‘night’; but that only about two cycles had actually passed since they’d found Octopunch dead.

“Springload. He understands me.” Crazybolt informed them. Fixit saw confused looks on the faces of a lot of the mechs in the room, but he thought he got it. _Springload has an insistent need to find Doradus, and Crazybolt has an insistent need to go fast. They both walk on four legs too._

“Are none of you going to ask about the mech who is missing?” The voice asked, sounding amused. Nobot had noticed there was somebot missing! Fixit proceeded to glance over the mechs who were left, trying to think who wasn’t there. He then noticed who; and headed towards the door.

“So, who’s missing?” Simacore asked, following Fixit along the corridor.

“Minitron.” Fixit informed him, knocking on said mech’s door. He received no answer; and so headed inside. He noticed the mech facing the door on his berth. He also noticed that the mech’s throat had been slit. Simacore had too, and he shuddered.

“Is that what’s been happening to everybot who’s died?” He asked, before hitting himself over his memory lapse.

“It isn’t, somebots have been shot.” He amended. Fixit decided to point out some of the bots who had been found like that.

“It is what happened to Octopunch, Terrashock, Scorponok, Steeljaw and Scowl.” Fixit informed him.

“You… don’t think I’ll be next, do you?” Simacore shivered.

“Why?” Fixit heard in his head that Minitron was the forger, and worked out that he must have framed Filch. He had to try not to smile at that. _Serves him right for making us kill an innocent femme!_

“Because… whoever is doing this seems to be going after the… bigger mechs.” Simacore sounded nervous.

“I’m not sure they are. Minitron, Steeljaw and Octopunch aren’t big. Not compared to, say, you or Thunderhoof.” Fixit seemed to make Simacore a little less worried with that comment. Both of them headed back to the main room.

“Who was missing?” Groundpounder asked.

“Minitron. And his throat had been slit.” Simacore told everybot.

“I however, suggest that all of you stay in your rooms. There are at least three killers in your midst.” Fixit’s comment calmed the more nervous mechs down, at least until somebot pointed out the obvious.

“Weren’t all o’ the bots that gots killed in their rooms when it happened?” Thunderhoof’s comment made everybot nervous again. They all made their way back to their rooms, wishing that they could lock the door to keep everybot else out. Fixit picked a target for each of his investigators and then went to recharge. Both investigators were roused, the first being told to investigate Quillfire. The mech grinned, certain that mech was recruiting for his ‘revolution’ and would make himself look suspicious. The other investigator heard he was to investigate Saberhorn.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Saberhorn wondered. The voice informed him he didn’t have to and so he just lay back down. An assassin was told who he was going to kill and he grinned. He was fed up with that bot’s whining! Another bot decided he was heading out; to kill a certain mech who got on his nerves.

XxX

“Hey, why are you comin’ in here?” Clampdown scuttled into the corner of the room, away from the door.

“Am I not allowed to visit?” The mech asked.

“Every mech who gets a visitor turns up dead the next mornin’!” Clampdown shivered.

“Springload didn’t.” The mech informed Clampdown, who still didn’t move out of the corner. Clampdown didn’t notice the mech who was visiting him draw his stun gun.

“Doesn’t mean you ain’t here to kill me!” Clampdown shivered. He screamed when he noticed the gun in his visitor’s hand.

“I’ve had enough of your whining.” The mech fired the stun gun, finally cutting off Clampdown’s screams. He changed the settings of the gun; before firing it once more.

“Have you come to also speak of being misunderstood? Or do you have information on the whereabouts of Doradus?” Springload asked his visitor. Said visitor drew out a gun.

“You can’t find something that isn’t real.” The mech told Springload.

“Doradus is real! And I will find it! The spirits have chosen me to be the finder of Doradus!” Springload shouted, before a jolt of electricity shot through him. The mech drew out his knife and slit the frog bot’s throat. _I guess that makes_ you _one of the spirits now._ The mech thought with a smirk, before heading back to his room.

XxX

Fixit checked his reports, happy that there were two. The first confused him. ‘I was ordered to keep an optic on Saberhorn. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance, I was unable to do so.’ _That makes no sense… wait! The investigator_ must _be Saberhorn! He wouldn’t need to investigate himself._ Fixit didn’t hear the voice tell him he was right, but assumed he must be. Saberhorn had been out of his room with no reason before, possibly because he was planting the bug. Fixit checked his next report and grinned. _Quillfire went out earlier. I’d better find out who he visited._ Fixit headed to the main room. Once at the front, he noticed there were two bots missing. He headed back towards the prisoner’s rooms, checking on Springload first. After receiving no answer at the door, he went inside. He found the frog bot lying on the floor, with his throat cables slit. The voice informed him that Springload was innocent as well. _That’s got to be what the voice calls bots that have no role._ Fixit realised. He knocked on Clampdown’s door and once again received no answer. He had a feeling what he would find, and wasn’t disappointed. Clampdown was lying on his berth. The voice informed Fixit that Clampdown had been shot, and was an innocent. Fixit then made his way back to the main room. He stood at the front; then asked his one question.

“Who did you visit earlier, Quillfire?” Fixit noticed the bot in question stiffen.

“Overload.” Quillfire answered. Overload confirmed it; however, making Fixit’s suspicions go away. He did however; ponder who actually was slipping under his radar as the killers. _Thunderhoof? Stockade? Groundpounder? Kickback? Overload? I really don’t know! It could be any of them!_ Fixit heard the voice ask if they were going to kill anybot.

“I have no idea who these killers are, why would I pick randomly? I have more chance of killing an innocent than a killer!” Fixit shouted, making the whole room go still. The voice told them to report to their rooms. Fixit wheeled away first, not hearing what being said behind him.

“Clampdown was right about one thing.” Thunderhoof smirked.

“He would be dead within the next cycle.” This got a few laughs.

“I’ll bet he squealed!” Quillfire sniggered.

“Probably. He is good at that.” Thunderhoof glared. By the time they’d all made their way back to their rooms, two mechs heard who they were going to be investigating. The unknown investigator heard Simacore and Saberhorn heard Vertebreak. Saberhorn shivered; there was just something not right about Vertebreak. He looked at bots like he wanted to feel their body from the inside out. The other investigator thought something similar about Simacore; that bot looked at mechs like he wanted to see what made their brains tick, by opening them up. Once more, two bots headed out for the ‘night’, both of them going to kill somebot else.

XxX

“Are you here for a strategy meeting? Because if so; you need to organise one first.” Stockade informed the mech coming in his door.

“Oh, I’m not here to talk strategy with you.”

“Why are you here then, private?” Stockade asked.

“I’m here to kill you.” The mech drew out his stun gun.

“You don’t think you’re going to beat me with that do you? What am I, some wet behind the gears core…?” Stockade slumped to the ground from the shock.

“No, but I do think you need to learn how to deal with bots yourself, instead of trusting your army to do it for you.” The mech told him, before firing another shot into Stockade. Meanwhile, another mech had a visitor.

“Eyoo, I’m not acceptin’ any visitors. Get off my turf!” Thunderhoof shouted at the mech coming in his door.

“You won’t be telling anybot of the visit.” The mech drew out a stun gun.

“Yous? Don’t make me laugh! Yous can’t be an assassin!” Thunderhoof smirked, until he saw the knife. He then became nervous.

“You know, I’m certain that Steeljaw had the exact same look on his face.” The mech taunted; knowing how much Steeljaw and Thunderhoof squabbled. Thunderhoof had gone silent.

“I’m certain your horns would make quite the trophy, or maybe I should do to you what I threatened to do to Steeljaw…” The mech sincerely hoped that Thunderhoof asked what. He wasn’t disappointed and answered.

“Carve out your optics.” That got him the fearful look he was after; so he fired the stun gun. Thunderhoof collapsed and mech went over to him. He sliced the knife through the mob boss’ throat cables and headed back to his room.

XxX

“Where’s Thunderhoof?” Simacore looked around nervously, noting that mob boss was absent.

“Or Stockade?” Asked Groundpounder. The remaining mechs glanced around and noticed that the army general was missing too. Fixit didn’t know about this yet, he was just heading over to his computer to check his reports. He looked worried when he saw there was only one. He read it and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Saberhorn’s. And, even better; he’d caught Vertebreak leaving his room once. Fixit wheeled his way to the main room, seeing that there were two bots missing as soon as he went in. He turned around and wheeled back out; unaware that he was being followed.

“What happened to them?” Fixit jumped, turning to see who had spoken.

“Oh, did you want to check on them, Malodor?” Fixit received a nod in response. Both of them went up to Stockade’s door, Fixit knocking on it. No answer, again. Fixit headed inside and found Stockade lying on his berth. Malodor shivered when he saw what had happened to him.

“Stockade’s been shot.” Fixit heard from the voice that Stockade was an innocent. _This means that…_ Thunderhoof _was my investigator 1._ Fixit looked shocked. Thunderhoof was the last bot he would have expected to be his investigator. He made his way to Thunderhoof’s room and headed inside when he received no answer. He found the bot in question on the floor, with his throat cables slit. _This is your investigator 1._ The voice told Fixit; confirming what he already knew.

“Is… that what happened to Terrashock and the others?” Malodor asked; shivering at how nasty that wound looked.

“Yes; well the ones who had their throats slit anyway. The bots that were shot looked similar to Stockade.” Fixit told Malodor. Malodor shivered; hoping neither fate befell him. Both of them made their way back to the main room; Fixit climbing on to his plinth.

“Who did you visit, Vertebreak?” Fixit saw the Snaketicon stiffen.

“Nobot.” Vertebreak answered. Fixit thought he sounded a little nervous.

“I think you’re lying.” Fixit’s comment got a few noises of shock.

“You believed Saberhorn earlier; he said he didn’t visit anybot either.” Vertebreak looked suspicious of this fact.

“You seem very eager to take the attention off you.” Malodor pointed out, shaking his head.

“He is right though.” Hammerstrike had a glare turned on him for saying that. The voice asked if Fixit would like to put anybot to death. Fixit only hoped his instincts were right.

“Vertebreak, come here.” Fixit told him.

“You’re making a mistake, but fine.” Vertebreak wiggled his way over to Fixit’s plinth.

“Do we not get to vote on whether we’d like him to be killed?” Quillfire asked.

“I’ve decided he’s being put to death.” _I only hope he’s not another innocent bot._ Fixit added silently. Vertebreak was now stood before his plinth.

“You may shutter your optics if you want.” Fixit informed him, drawing his gun.

“No, I’d rather you looked into my optics as you fire that gun, and know that you shot an innocent bot.” Vertebreak gave Fixit a smirk and stared at him. _You won’t have a choice._ Fixit fired the gun and Vertebreak slumped to the ground. Fixit changed the gun’s settings and fired it into Vertebreak’s spark. The voice whispered in Fixit’s audio. Fixit had to try very hard not to cheer at what the voice told him. _Vertebreak was an assassin! That means there are only two killers left!_   Fixit then decided to inform everybot else of this fact.

“Vertebreak was an assassin! There are only two killers left now.” Everybot seemed happier hearing this. One bot silently thought that, actually there were three killers left; he could kill bots himself now if he wanted to! The voice told everybot to go to their rooms. They all did so, a little nervous; they believed one sixth of the remaining bots were killers. Grimlock carried Vertebreak to his room, placing the body on the berth. Grimlock then went to his room, to recharge for a bit. Fixit picked somebot for Saberhorn to investigate, before heading off to recharge. Said investigator heard his target and shrugged.

“He’s got to be the most innocent and least likely bot here, but fine.” Saberhorn thought, heading out to plant the bug. While he was doing this, unbeknownst to him and everybot else, three mechs were going to head out for the night. Only one had innocent intentions in mind.

XxX

“You won’t get me, assassin! I know that’s what you’re here for!”

“Calm down, Malodor.” The mech visiting him told him. The Skunkticon calmed a little, but was still wary of his visitor. Malodor noted that his visitor was heading over to where he was sat.

“Hey, you stay over there!” Malodor shivered; certain that this visitor meant him harm. The visitor lifted both of his hands, so Malodor could see that he had nothing in them. Malodor still didn’t trust his visitor, but allowed the mech to sit beside him; ready to bolt if he sensed they were going to kill him.

“So, if you’re here to speak with me; what did you come to speak with me about?”

“Who do you think the killers are?” The mech asked.

“Dunno, maybe Chop Shop, Ped or Grimlock. Since it apparently ain’t you.” Malodor turned to the mech beside him and saw a gun in his hand. Malodor jumped to get up, but felt the shock go through him before he could get far.

"Actually you clueless Skunkticon, it is me. Maybe one of those three killed Scowl though.” The mech pondered, firing his gun once more. Meanwhile, another mech had a visitor.

“I don’t suppose you want my opinions, do you?” Simacore asked his visitor. Said visitor nodded, wanting to know the mech’s opinions; if just to see how wrong they were!

“I think Grimlock’s the bot that’s been slitting bot’s throats. And as for the mech with the gun… I wouldn’t put it past Malodor or Chop Shop.” Simacore told him. The mech grinned; _he_ was the bot slitting bot’s throats. The other two could be right though. He drew out his gun, making Simacore still.

“You? That isn’t logical at all.” The visitor fired the gun and Simacore fell. The mech drew out his knife, grinning at how clueless Simacore was.

XxX

Fixit looked at his one report, grinning at what it said. _Grimlock went out last night, I wonder who he visited?_ Fixit pondered if lightning could strike twice and he could catch two assassins on the bounce. He wheeled his way to the main room, spotting straight away that there were two bots missing.

“Would any of you like to check on Malodor and Simacore with me?”

“I’ll come with ya, Fixit.” Grimlock stomped over. Both of them headed out of the door, stopping outside Simacore’s room first. Fixit knocked on the door, receiving no answer. He opened the door and found Simacore lying in the middle of the room. Fixit saw his throat had been slit.

“That looks nasty. I didn’t like him, but I wouldn’t have wished that on him.” Grimlock told Fixit. Fixit wasn’t sure what to make of that. _I know you went wandering last night, so…_ Fixit wheeled his way to Malodor’s room, suspecting that he’d been shot. The mech didn’t answer his door, and so Fixit wheeled in to see why. He found Malodor lying on the berth.

“Grimlock, has he been shot?” Grimlock came into the room at Fixit’s call. He saw the fate of Malodor and shivered.

“Yep. Right in the spark.” Grimlock looked disturbed. _So, if you didn’t kill either of them, what were you doing earlier?_ Fixit pondered, wheeling back to the main room. He’d once again been told that the bots who died were innocents. He rolled on to his plinth; before asking Grimlock who he’d visited.

“Groundpounder. I wanted to know how he does the Fiery Fists of Furnax!” Grimlock grinned.

“And did he tell you?” Fixit asked; eagerly wanting know himself.

“He said it is his signature move, and is a secret.” Fixit and Grimlock both looked disappointed at this.

“Do you wish to kill anybot?” The voice came over the speakers at this point; sensing a lull in the conversation.

“No. Trying to choose the killers from the remaining bots will only end badly.” _Even if I have a third of a chance of picking one of them… Oh no! There are only ten bots left!_ Fixit realised with a shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll just leave that there… This chapter’s title is from a quote said by Clampdown; “Okay, okay, okay! Don’t shoot huh! I’m just tryin’ to lay low, stay away from the law… which is you…”


	4. “It ain’t who wins the most fights…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cybertronian time units you might need: nanoklik = 1 second.

_Who do I choose? It could be any of them… Except him of course._ Fixit pondered, hovering over the nine mechs to choose from. He eventually decided and went to lie down; seriously worrying that he was going to make another mistake. Saberhorn heard the voice tell him who to investigate and shrugged.

“I’m certain he doesn’t go anywhere, but… I hope Fixit knows what he’s doing.” Saberhorn shivered; fearing that he would be the next bot for somebot to find dead later.

XxX

“Hey, you suddenly decide to come and speak to me did you, you…” Kickback trailed off mid-insult.

“You’d be wise to not insult your betters, Insecticon.” The bot pointed the gun more firmly at Kickback, making the bot shiver.

“Why you gotta be so… hostile?” He asked, backing up. He felt solid wall behind him and his fear at his discovery only served to make the other bot grin.

“Because you all deserve what you’re going to get!” The bot fired the shot. Kickback slumped to the ground. The bot drew out his knife; eager to slice Kickback’s throat. He didn’t take kindly to insults.

XxX

Fixit heard the voice telling him to get up, so he did; wheeling straight over to the computer. He saw one report on it and sighed in relief. _At least the killers didn’t kill Saberhorn earlier._ He thought, reading over his report. _Ped actually went out last night. I wonder who he visited._ Fixit wheeled out of his door and headed to the main room. He saw only nine bots waiting for him inside.

“I’d better go and check on Kickback, hadn’t I?” Fixit turned around and wheeled along the corridor, stopping only when he reached Kickback’s door. He heard footsteps and turned to see who they belonged to.

“Just coming along to find out whether the one who did this was the same one who killed Glowstrike, or Scorponok.” Saberhorn informed him. Fixit knocked and received no answer after a few nanokliks. He headed inside and found Kickback sprawled on the floor.

“Same mech who killed Scorponok, then.” Saberhorn shuddered. Fixit heard the voice telling him Kickback was innocent. Both he and Saberhorn made their way back to the main room; Fixit to stand at the front, and Saberhorn to stand at the back.

“Who did you visit last night, Ped?” Fixit asked. He didn’t receive an answer.

“Fixit asked you a question!” Overload told him off.

“Fine then, don’t answer me.” Fixit folded his arms across his chest, glancing up at the ceiling; awaiting the voice’s announcement. It didn’t disappoint.

“Ped, make your way to the front.” Fixit told him; certain he’d caught another assassin.

“Fine. But I don’t see how me not answering you means I should die.”

“I think it’s you not coming up with an alibi that means you should die.” Crazybolt grinned; if this was the bot that killed Springload; then he was going to get what he deserved. Ped made his way to Fixit’s plinth and stood in front of it.

“You may close your optics if you wish.” Fixit told Ped; who didn’t seem nervous.

“May I speak to everybot first?” He asked with a smirk. Fixit didn’t like it; but allowed him to speak.

“It’s been fun, going around visiting bots. There are only a few things that I wish.” He paused awaiting a bot to ask what. He received that response from most of the mechs left.

“That you all could have seen the look on Steeljaw’s face when I drew the knife on him is one.” This prompted a few cries of outrage; bots realising he was the bot who had been slitting other bots throats.

“End that heathen!” Saberhorn shouted, growling at him.

“Made a change for Scorponok to be intimidated by somebot; instead of the other way around.” Ped smirked; knowing this was winding the Insecticon up.

“The other thing I wish that you all knew was Thunderhoof had exactly the same look in his optics as Steeljaw did.” Ped smirked; turning to Fixit.

“The final wish is that I could have shown all of you; so you’d finally give me the respect I deserve!”

“Killing other bots in cold energon is neither respectful nor honourable, you lousy bot worm!” Saberhorn lunged for him, only being stopped by Grimlock holding him back.

“He isn’t worth it Saberhorn. He _wants_ you to react.” Overload told him. They all heard a shot and turned. They saw Ped lying on the floor, Fixit holding a gun in one hand behind him. Fixit adjusted the gun’s parameters, before firing it once more. The voice whispered that Ped was the loose cannon.

“One less killer to worry about.” Fixit told the remaining _eight_ mechs.

“Would any of you like to volunteer to carry him to his room?” Fixit asked, surprised at who raised his hand. Saberhorn picked Ped up and carried him to his room. He let go as soon as he was inside, leaving the body to slump to the floor. _Give him the courtesy he gave everybot else._ Saberhorn thought, shutting the door behind him. Just as he made his way back to the main room, the voice told everybot to report to their room. He turned back around and walked to his room, followed by everybot else going to theirs. Fixit picked his target for Saberhorn to investigate, before going to recharge. He didn’t expect to be lucky twice in a row; but… Saberhorn heard who his target was and grinned. _I’m certain that mech is always up to something._ He thought; heading back to his room. Only the coup leader decided to head out; he wanted his first taste of energon being spilled.

XxX

“Why would you be visiting me?” Hammerstrike looked confused by the mech visiting him.

“To kill you.” The mech answered, drawing his gun.

“Wait, you aren’t even going to try and…” Hammerstrike shouted in pain; the gun had been fired.

“No. I see no point in it.” The mech changed the gun’s settings and fired at Hammerstrike’s spark. He went back to his room, grinning at how everybot but him would be surprised at the Sharkticon’s absence later.

XxX

Fixit checked his report, disappointed by the lack of useful information. He made his way to the main room. He stopped upon noticing a lack of pale blue in the room.

“I’ll check on Hammerstrike.” _Just in case there is some different method of killing being used._ He added in his head. He knocked on the door; unsurprised to receive no answer. He went inside and saw Hammerstrike lying on the berth. Probably with a bullet hole in the centre of his chest. Fixit was informed as such by the voice, before heading back to the main room.

“Would anybot care to own up to killing Hammerstrike?” Fixit asked them. He received silence as his answer.

“You didn’t really expect anybot to do so, did you Fixit?” Saberhorn asked him.

“No.” _I would have liked it, but I didn’t expect it._ He added.

“Do you intend to kill anybot?” The voice asked, sounding somewhat amused by the turn of events.

“No.” Fixit answered it.

“Then report to your rooms.” Each mech did as asked, unsure of whom to trust. Fixit pondered who to investigate now. _Chop Shop isn’t the killer, neither is Saberhorn… Maybe…_ Fixit picked his target, before going to lie on his berth. There were only seven mechs left now, one of them a killer. Saberhorn heard his target, and looked confused. _Why would he kill mechs? Oh well, better do as I’m asked…_ He headed out to plant the bug on the mech’s door. A mech received his orders and headed out as well. He had a mech to dispatch.

XxX

“You aren’t Headlock, and only he comes into my room unannounced. Get out!” Groundpounder shouted at the mech by the door.

“You shan’t be remembering the visit.” The mech pulled out a gun. Groundpounder growled at him.

“You! You were the one running around shooting bots! I’ll make you pay for that!” Groundpounder readied his fist to swing at his visitor. Before he could get anywhere near said visitor; a shot knocked him to the ground.

“I was expecting the Fiery Fists of Furnax. Oh well!” The mech shot his target.

XxX

Fixit glanced over his report. It said that Quillfire had gone out last night. _Maybe he’s the killer…_ Fixit pondered while wheeling his way to the main room. He quickly spotted who was missing. Fixit frowned, before making his way out of the room again. He knocked on Groundpounder’s door and received no answer. He went inside and found the mech in question lying on his bed. The voice informed him that Groundpounder was an innocent; and he made his way back to the main room. He noticed there were only six mechs left; not counting himself. _But I know who the killer is; I’m going to save everybot!_ Fixit thought. He glanced over the mechs remaining.

“Who did you visit, Quillfire?” Fixit asked; hoping that he wouldn’t answer.

“Overload.” He answered, very quickly. Fixit thought it suspicious.

“Liar! You didn’t come into my room at all!” Overload dropped him in it.

“He’s an assassin!” Crazybolt suggested, fidgeting in place. It was hard for him to stay still.

“I can’t help agreeing with you. Quillfire, make your way to the front.” Fixit told him.

“What? But I’m innocent! This is a misunderstanding.” Quillfire shivered, doing as he was asked, however. Once he was stood in front of Fixit, he noticed the gun in the mini-con’s hand.

“I’m innocent! You just wish to do away with me. That’s it! You believe that I will manage to perform this revolt, don’t you? You think my revolution will be successful and that’s why you must stop me!” Quillfire ranted, waving his arms around.

“Quillfire, shutter your optics.” Fixit told him.

“Fine, oppressor! But this revolution will not end with me!” Quillfire’s optics slid shut and Fixit pointed the gun at him. Fixit fired it once; then changed the settings and fired it once more. The voice informed him that the mech he’d just killed was an assassin.

“He was an assassin. So that means; we all must be safe now!” Fixit seemed relieved. Everybot else did too. They were informed by the voice to report to their rooms; which was a little strange. Grimlock carried Quillfire to his room; leaving the mech on his berth. Grimlock then went to his own room. Fixit picked a mech for Saberhorn to investigate, before lying on his berth. _Strange. Why would Saberhorn need to investigate anybot? Everybot else is innocent, aren’t they?_ The thoughts made Fixit think he’d missed something. Saberhorn heard his target, shrugged; and left to bug that mech’s room. _You aren’t safe yet, Fixit. You still have_ me _to worry about!_ The coup leader mused, heading out to kill somebot once more.

XxX

“Oi, what you doing coming in here?” Chop Shop asked, thankfully combined. Thankful for his visitor that was.

“You don’t think this game should have ended by now?” The mech asked.

“I guess. What that cobber decides isn’t my concern.” He folded his arms across his chest. Chop Shop saw the gun in the mech’s hand.

“Hey, what you doing with that? You ain’t an assassin; Fixit got ‘em!” Chop Shop was just about to separate into his components to make him harder to hit, when a shot hit him and he collapsed.

“He may have got my assassins, but he won’t get me.” The coup leader pointed out, before firing another shot.

XxX

Fixit found that he’d got a report. _So, Chop Shop had a visitor._ Fixit thought, after reading the report. He made his way to the main room; seeing only four mechs waiting for him. He shivered; Chop Shop was missing. _That means… there is another killer!_ Fixit thought, while making his way to Chop Shop’s room. He pushed the door open; not even bothering to knock anymore. If he got told off, it meant that something different was going on. Fixit had no such luck; he found Chop Shop lying on his bed. The voice informed him that Chop Shop was innocent. Fixit made his way back to the main room; standing on his plinth before the four remaining bots.

“I don’t suppose any of you would like own up to visiting Chop Shop last night?” Fixit received silence as an answer; as he expected. The voice asked if he wished to kill anybot; Fixit giving a no in response. All five of them reported to their rooms; the four prisoners all nervously looking at each other. One of them was a killer; and they hoped he wasn’t going to be visiting them that night. Fixit thought about which of the remaining three mechs could be the killer; since he knew it wasn’t Saberhorn. _Overload, Grimlock or Crazybolt… Overload, Grimlock or Crazybolt…_ Fixit tapped one without looking and tapped confirm. He went to his berth; hoping that Saberhorn caught the killer in the act.

XxX

“So, it was you that ordered the death of Glowstrike.” Saberhorn glared at the mech who’d decided to visit him.

“It wasn’t me. I’m just visiting you, to try and gain your support.” The mech told him.

“I don’t think so. The only reason anybot would be visiting somebot right now is to kill them.” Saberhorn shuddered, now seeing the gun drawn on him.

“Well, if you’re going to shoot me…” Saberhorn raised his arms to the sides and closed his optics; unable to care anymore. He was the only Insecticon left on the Alchemor now. He felt a shot and dropped; stunned by it. The mech shot him again; this time the gun set to kill. The mech headed back to his room, shaking his head.

XxX

Fixit checked his computer, and saw no reports. He knew what that meant and headed straight to Saberhorn’s room. Fixit found the mech in question on his berth. The voice informed him that this was his only remaining investigator; something Fixit already knew. He made his way to the main room; seeing only three mechs waiting there for him.

“I don’t know which of you the killer is; so I’m not going to kill any of you.” Fixit informed the three mechs who were left. He wasn’t to know that one of them was inwardly cheering; he could kill somebot else now! Fixit made his way back to his room; hoping that there were still three mechs waiting for him the next morning.

XxX

“Hey, you here to talk?” Grimlock asked his visitor hopefully.

“No, you dim-witted Dinobot; I’m here to kill you.” The mech drew his gun.

“I knew it.” Grimlock shut his optics; not wanting to see when the shot was fired. He felt the shot course through him; knocking him to the ground. The mech made his way over and shot Grimlock once more. _One more to go; then I’m free!_ The mech thought to himself.

XxX

Fixit made his way to the main room. He saw only Crazybolt and Overload waiting for him.

“Fixit, you do not need to check on Grimlock. You need to choose which of these two mechs is the killer.” The voice came over the speakers. Fixit looked confused.

“Otherwise; he will kill the last remaining innocent and then… come for you.” The voice told him rather sinisterly. Fixit pondered that for a few nanokliks.

“So, why should I not kill you?” Fixit turned to Overload first.

“Have you ever caught me leaving my room?” He asked. Fixit shook his head after thinking about it.

“Crazybolt has left his room, at least once, as you quizzed him about it. Who says it isn’t more than once?” Overload folded his arms.

“Doesn’t mean that Overload didn’t go anywhere.” Crazybolt glared at him.

“It just means you never caught him.”

“Like he never caught you?” Overload smirked.

“Quillfire named him! Quillfire said he’d visited Overload when Groundpounder died!” Crazybolt sounded like he was grasping at straws; even though what he’d said was right.

“Which I denied. Who’s to say he didn’t just pick somebot randomly?” Fixit looked to be considering both of their words. He also appeared to be considering the way the two of them were acting. Crazybolt seemed really nervous; whereas Overload seemed calm. Fixit made his way over to the two mechs.

“Both of you; close your optics.” Fixit drew out his gun. Overload quickly did as asked, Crazybolt nervously closing his optics a few nanokliks later. _I’m really not sure… it could be either of them…_ Fixit pointed his gun at his chosen target and fired. Crazybolt dropped with the force of the stun shot. Fixit changed the gun’s settings and fired it into Crazybolt’s spark. The voice didn’t say anything. Fixit saw the gun disappear from his hands, as though it was an illusion.

“Oh Fixit, you made a good choice.” Overload told him; sounding relieved at the choice.

“For me, that is.” Overload drew his own gun; making Fixit still. He’d chosen the wrong one!

“I’m going to enjoy my freedom. The universe shall be my stage. This prison-ship just the start of my journey. For you however, this prison-ship shall be something else entirely.” Overload pointed his gun at Fixit.

“Your grave.” Fixit felt a powerful shock go through him and his world went black.

XxX

Fixit screamed. He onlined his optics, silently hoping that there wasn’t a killer awaiting him when he did. He was surprised to see a ceiling above him, not endless stars or darkness. Fixit shivered; silently hoping that what he’d just experienced was a nightmare. He knew one way to be sure. He got up and wheeled his way along the corridor. No prisoners greeted him, no other Mini-cons saw him as he went. He found the room where some of the stasis cells were. He keyed in the code and the door slid open. He found all of the prisoners inside; still in their stasis pods. He made his way over to certain pods; noting that Steeljaw’s throat cables were intact, not repaired, but completely intact. As though they had never been cut. He also noted that neither Saberhorn nor Glowstrike had signs of being shot in the chest, or repairs to indicate they had been. _Just a nightmare then…_ Fixit thought to himself. He made his way back to his berth. He hoped that he wouldn’t have any more nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes… it was all just one of Fixit’s nightmares. Alongside being useless, I imagine he’d fear being killed by one of his prisoners. This chapter’s title comes from a quote by Thunderhoof; “It ain’t who wins the most fights, just who wins th’ last one.” And the end results are, for anyone who would like to see them:  
> The Coup Leader was Overload.  
> The Assassins were Quillfire, Vertebreak and Scowl.  
> The Forger was Minitron.  
> Quillfire killed Glowstrike, Clampdown, Malodor and Groundpounder.  
> Vertebreak killed Razorpaw, Zizza and Stockade.  
> Scowl killed Underbite and Bisk.  
> Minitron forged evidence by getting Filch to kill Nightstrike.  
> Overload killed Hammerstrike, Chop Shop, Saberhorn and Grimlock.  
> Ped was the Loose Cannon.  
> Ped killed Octopunch, Terrashock, Scorponok, Steeljaw, Scowl, Minitron, Springload, Thunderhoof, Simacore and Kickback.  
> Fixit ordered the deaths of two innocents; Filch and Crazybolt.  
> Fixit ordered the deaths of three killers; Vertebreak, Ped and Quillfire.  
> Thunderhoof, Saberhorn and Razorpaw were the Investigators.  
> Also, all of the other Roles (Coup Leader, Assassins, Investigators and the Loose Cannon) were randomly chosen. Anyway, I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Fixit, there are actually five; he forgot the coup leader! Pseudo is missing, for obvious reasons; as are any of the bots who can’t speak. There is one bot that you will guess the role of as soon as it comes out. You’ll find out whom in the next chapter. The quote for this title is said by Fracture; ‘I love technology, but there’s something to be said for old fashioned brutality.”.


End file.
